


Andy's Past

by BigFootGirl



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: Andy's old and she's got some stories that could answer Nile's questions. Maybe.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Andy's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been rolling around in my head for a while. Mistakes are mine, blah blah blah.

Andy wasn’t always Andy. Anyone who knew her could tell you that.

But she hadn’t always been Andromache the Scythian, either, even if she’d been using the name for nearly three millennia.

Before she met the Scythians, there had been all sorts of Greek city-states she had placed under her protection, even if they hadn’t been aware of their self-appointed protector.

Andromache had been around longer than there had been “classic” myths. She was older than those myths that Nile had been asking her about for the last few days.

“So, did you know Zeus? Was he really a horny asshole?” had been one of the former marine’s first questions.

Andy laughed, shook her head, and then stared over the younger woman’s shoulder as if considering or recollecting her past.

“I knew A ‘Zeus.’ He tried to win my sister’s hand in marriage, but I beat his ass and he ran off.”

Nile’s eyes grew slightly wide. “Really?!”

“Yeah. He was an asshole who thought that since my village did not have any male over the age of 8, we were obviously weak and the granddaughter of the village matriarch would make a good prize and tool. Of course, he hadn’t realized that there was an obvious reason we didn’t marry or have any males over the age of 8…”

Andy let the story peter out so she could see if Nile could put the pieces together. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Joe, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

“Wait. Were you an Amazon? Like Wonder Woman or Xena?”

“Xena wasn’t an Amazon as such, but yes, my people were the original template for the stories about the Amazons.”

“Did you ever meet Hercules?”

“ _Herakles_ was not completely like he’s depicted in the stories. And he didn’t kill our queen, and there wasn’t any girdle. All of his labors were different from the stories. The myths were recorded from oral histories and just became more and more as they changed until one day they weren’t the original histories anymore.”

Nile was quiet for a moment, taking in what her new friend had told her. Then she remembered something that Andy had just said.

“So the Zeus you knew wasn’t the father of Hercules?”

“Nope, not as far as I knew. I met Herakles’s parents and he was the spitting image of his father, while his brother looked more like their mother.”

“And this Zeus you met, what happened to him?”

“He tried the same thing with the daughter of the chief in the next village. I heard they didn’t give him a chance to save himself.”

A few hours later, after Nile had gone to bed, Joe came over to Andy with a mug of tea.

“You ever going to tell her that you were 7 when you beat up Zeus and he was 10?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.”


End file.
